1959
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: The usual, I know its been done before. Two girls Mercedes and Jessica go back in time and meet the gang, and The Cobras. Rated T for swearing, violence and ermm scenes if you know what i mean, Chapter 18 is up!
1. Chapters 1 to 15

By: Micaela Boisvert

**Chapter 1, the green DVD, Mercedes POV**

"I finally got the movie" I said into the phone receiver to my best friend Jess.

"What movie?" she said, I could sense the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I wonder" I said sarcastically in a weird voice. "Stand By me, stupid! Duh!" I laughed. I looked down at the cover to the smiling faces of Gordie Lachance, Chris Chambers, Vern Tessio and Teddy Duchamp. A.K.A Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Jerry O'Connell and Corey Feldman. River Phoenix was my favorite, he was an amazing actor, and handsome. It was such a shame that he'd died at a mere twenty three, in 1993, a year before I'd been born. "Oh yeah, I love this movie" I smiled.

"Yeah, cos' it has that Phoenix guy in it." Jess said, "Personally I find Wil Wheaton a lot more satisfying" Oh yeah, Jess is obsessed with Wil Wheaton, or Gordie Lachance, whatever you wanna call him.

"Don't forget Eyeball Chambers" I sighed. "He is gorgeous, but you know I hate him"

"Yeah him and Ace are so mean, especially when Eyeball takes the cap that Denny gave Gordie" Jess sighed.

"Oh right, I just like it when he says: 'See you later girls'. That is fucking hot, I love the way he talks." I smiled into the receiver. "But Chris Chambers is the hottest, sweet and misunderstood" I said in a dramatic voice.

"Oh, knock it off Mercedes" Jess sighed. "We all know that Gordie's the one to die for" she smiled.

"Pfft..." I said spitting all over my own hand. "Eww, I just spit on myself" I said raising a tanned hand. "Nasty"

Jess laughed on the other line "You're funny"

"Yeah, yeah well are you coming over or not. If you're not here soon I might just watch Stand By Me by myself"

"Nooo" moaned Jess, "If you do that Mercedes, I might just hafta kill ya. No, I'll be there in like a second" and we hung up.

An hour and three coca-colas later there was a knock on the front door. I thrust the door open and was face to face with Jess. Her hazel eyes stared at me, her auburn red hair was in a tizzy. "Here's Johnny" she said out of the random, throwing her back pack onto my bed, as soon as we'd entered my room.

I smiled at Jess, and all I said was "Sic 'em Chopper" I said this while throwing a pillow at her face.

"Go screw" she smiled throwing the pillow back at me.

"Jessica Montgomery Hogan" I said her full name, which she hated. "It's about time you got here"

"Mercedes Louise Merrill" she mocked.

"Well, let's watch the movie" I said opening the DVD case. "Whoa, I never knew they made _green _DVD's" I gasped looking at the shiny emerald green disk.

"Cool" Jess said in awe as I slipped the DVD into the DVD player.

I pressed play and the movie went on. "Whoa, I'm getting really tired" I said pushing back my bleached blonde hair. Wait, bleached blonde hair? I must have been imagining it, cause I had brown hair, I was so tired.

"Me too" yawned Jess having a hard time to keep her eye's open.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2, In Ace's Car

"Mercedes" I felt someone punch me lightly in the arm. "Wake up"

"Huh?" I said opening me eyes. My eyes were a mix of green blue and grey. Sitting beside me was Ace Merrill; our eyes were exactly the same color. We were in his black '58 Plymouth Fury,

"You're gonna hafta move your ass over, we're picking up Billy, Eyeball, Charlie and Jess." he said moving the toothpick in his mouth around.

"Jess?" I questioned confused.

"Your friend Jess, Charlie's sister, stupid." Ace sighed, "You musta been drinkin' a lot last night" he said shaking his bleached blonde head.

I tossed my hair, it was still bleached blonde, but now it was shoulder length, instead of its usual waist length. I looked into the car mirror, and seen that my face was still the same, scar and all, it was just my hair that had changed, and my clothes. I wore a loose black t-shirt that had been cut off to reveal my stomach and shoulders beneath that I wore a scarlet red tank top and a black bra, a ripped pair of Ace's old black jeans and black motorcycle boots, which also looked like they used to belong to Ace. The jeans must have belonged to Ace when he was really young, because they fit me perfectly, hugging all of my curves.

The scar on my face went from my ear to my chin, I'd never really known how I'd gotten it, but now I was starting to remember. I'd been ten, and I had wanted to see my dad's switch blade knife, and not knowing how to use it I'd opened it to near to my face, and it had cut my face open. "What year is it?" I asked suddenly.

Ace's blue green eyes shone with concern. "It's 1959; man you must have a bad hangover"

I nodded, and was just starting to close my eyes when Ace stopped the car, "You're gonna have to move to the back now, I'm pickin' up Eyeball, sis'"

"Oh alright" I said moving to the back seat, 'Did he just say 'sis'' I thought to myself. It makes sense, my name is Mercedes _Merrill._ And Jess is Charlie's sister, of course, her name _is _Jessica Hogan.

Eyeball Chambers opened the passenger door; he wore a backwards navy blue Yankee's cap over his wavy light brown hair. 'That's the cap that he took from Gordie, the cap that Denny gave Gordie in the movie' I thought.

"Hey Cedes" Eyeball, said my nickname, and gave me some skin.

"Hey Eyeball" I sighed, my head was starting to clear, I was totally awake now, with all these new memories filling my head.

"You okay kid?" he asked lighting a smoke,

"Yeah, I was drinkin' last night with Jess Hogan, ya know" I said.

"Ah, the first hangover's always the most painful" Eyeball said sticking a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. "Now shut up and enjoy the ride" he smiled tapping my head.

"Ow" I said cringing.

Eyeball laughed "Sorry, Cedes I forgot"

"Yeah, yeah" I said brushing him away, as Ace stopped the car, and Billy Tessio got into the back seat, opposite of mine. About five minutes later Charlie and Jess got into the car. Jess sat beside me. "Oh my God Jess, this is so weird" I whispered to her.

"I know" she replied in the same hushed tone. "I'm starting to have memories, of living with Charlie and stuff"

"Me too, with Ace, we're brother and sister" I rasped.

"Me and Charlie too" she whispered back.

"What're you two gals talkin' bout" Charlie said from beside Jess,

"Oh nothing" I said casually.

Jess looked different, her hair was sandy brown with blonde streaks, but her eye's were still hazel, and other than that her clothes were the only thing that had changed. She wore a loose red t-shirt, tight blue jeans and motorcycle boots, not something Jess usually would've worn. We all looked tough, as if we belonged with The Cobras. Which, I guess, we did.

"So whattaya wanna do?" asked Billy as Ace stopped the car, and we all hopped out.

"Let's go to the Blue Point diner and pick up some chicks." said Ace,

Everyone nodded, except for me and Jess. "Um… we're gonna go to the lake, if that's okay with you guys" I said

"Yeah, just don't be home too late, or dad'll hide you" Ace smiled calmly.

"Same goes for you Jess" said Charlie, as he and Billy flanked Eyeball and Ace and started to walk away.

"We'll see you" I said waving to the Cobras.

* * *

**Chapter 3, the Lake**

"Man this is screwed up Cedes" said Jess, "I never knew you smoked" she said eyeing the cigarette in my mouth.

"Neither did I, until Eyeball gave me this" I said gesturing to the smoke. I looked down, and seen a bulge in my jean pocket, Jess seen it too.

"What's in your pocket?" she asked.

"I dunno" I said reaching into the jeans pocket and pulling out a pack of Winston's and a lighter. "Cool, wanna a smoke"

"I guess" said Jess, "But won't I like cough, or choke or whatever"

"Listen, I've never smoked in my life until now, and look at me. It's like I've been smoking all my life" I laughed, as we approached the lake. I don't even know how we found it, I guess with all of these new memories we both knew exactly where the lake would be.

Jess and I sat on the shore of the lake taking drags from our cigarettes. We both took our motorcycle boots and socks off, and let our bare feet rest in the cold water.

"It must be 90 degrees out here" we heard someone say from behind us.

I recognized that voice right away; I mouthed the word "Chris" to Jess.

"Hot as a fuckin' oven" I heard another voice say.

A dreamy smile spread across Jess' face and she sighed quietly "Gordie"

Then we both heard the unmistakable laugh of Teddy Duchamp. Like the sound of rusty nail being yanked out of a rotting board. "Eeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeee" he laughed.

"Not unusual for Castle Rock in August though" said another voice. Vern.

Suddenly the four boys were behind us. I turned around and was face to face with their feet. Chris wore black Keds, Gordie wore white Converse, Vern in white runners, and Teddy in combat boots. I'm obsessed with 'Stand By Me' okay. "Oh" we heard Teddy gulp when he seen us.

I looked up at the four boys "Hey" I said. Jess just smiled.

"Hey" Chris said, "I'm Chris Chambers, and this bunch of douche bags are Vern Tessio, Gordie Lachance and Teddy Duchamp." I shook his outstretched hand.

"This is Jess Hogan, Charlie Hogan's sister, and I'm…" I was cut off by Vern's gasp.

"The Charlie Hogan" he said in awe.

"What's so special about Charlie, anyways I'm…" I was cut off by Vern again.

"He hangs with my brother Billy and the Cobras he's been to Juvenile hal…" Vern was cut off this time by Chris

"Let the girl talk" he said running a hand through his light brown hair.

I smiled a little; "I'm Mercedes Merrill, but everyone calls me Cedes" I explained,

"Merrill" Gordie gulped, "As in Ace Merrill"

* * *

**Chapter 4, Mercedes Merrill, Mercedes POV**

"Yeah, he's my brother…" I looked at the looks I was getting from them. "What?" I sighed, "Listen, I know Ace can be an asshole sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Teddy yelled, his coke bottle glasses flying askew. "He threatened Chris with a knife"

"I know the thing's he did to you guys, he's my brother right, and well, I hate him for that. But he's my brother" I sighed.

"Yeah, you know I'm Eyeball's brother, and I'm nothing like him" Chris stood up for me.

"True" said Teddy slowly realizing that just because Ace was my brother didn't mean that I was like him.

"And I'm nothing like Denny" said Gordie, "He was a sports star, I'm a writer"

"An' Billy an' I are totally different" Vern piped in.

"Oh alright" said Teddy dropping the subject. "Who wants to go swimming" he said suddenly brightening up.

"Um, I don't have a suit" said Jess.

"Who needs a suit", asked Teddy, jumping into the lake clothes and all.

A smile played across my full lips. "Fine, but you're gonna hafta find a way to get me and Jess in here." I smirked.

"Easy" I heard Chris and Gordie yell at the same time. Suddenly Jess and I were tackled by Chris and Gordie. Gordie on Jess and Chris on me.

I resurfaced and dunked Chris, which started a whole dunk/splash war.

Teddy let out his maniacal laugh "Eeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeee. Chris just got dunked by a chick..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence because before he knew it I had dunked him in the water.

Jess got dunked by Gordie, and then she dunked Vern. "Hey" I heard Vern yell, then I heard Jess laugh.

My bleach blonde hair was matted down and I was soaking wet so I got out of the lake and sat against a tree. "Hey" I heard Chris' voice behind me.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"So how is it being Ace Merrill's sister?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Well, Ace is okay, it's just my dad. Hah" I fake laughed, I looked into his ocean blue eyes and seen the depths of forever.

"Yeah, my dad hides me an' Eyeball a lot too" he sighed.

I started to roll up the soaking legs of my jeans to reveal bruises and cuts. Then I lifted my shirt to show bruised ribs.

"Ouch" I said flatly biting my lip. "But I guess I'm okay with my dad, I mean I've been living with him for fourteen years, since I was born. My mum's a dancer in Vegas" I laughed lightly,

"Well my family's reputation is a bit worse than yours" Chris slowly said.

"I guess" I sighed. "You know what" I said finally realizing something.

"What?" asked Chris.

"We're all gonna get hided bad if we come home soaking wet." I said.

"Oh shit, you are so right" Chris started. "we've gotta hang our clothes up an' let em' dry"

"Jess! Gordie! Teddy! Vern!" I called them all over to where we were.

* * *

**Chapter 5, Boys will be boys**

"Oh shit" said Gordie after I'd explained my theory to them. "How'll we get our clothes dry?"

"Easy" smiled Teddy taking his shirt off, and hanging it over a branch. He slipped out of his jeans and hung them up too, so he wore only his underpants. "Think I should dry my underwear too?" he contemplated.

"No, no" Gordie said stripping down to his underpants too. We all agreed that we should stay in our undergarments, so thing's weren't' too awkward

Soon all the boys were in their underwear and a couple of minutes later Jess and I wore only our bras and underpants. That's when it hit the boys, they were going to see, naked, well half naked girls. Not like they hadn't seen them in Playboy magazine, but this was different, this was real. Chris Teddy Gordie and Vern were all staring at us.

"Stop, staring perverts" I laughed.

"Man," said Teddy looking me up and down, "You have an awesome bod, not to mention a nice rack" he smiled letting out a whistle.

I flipped him the middle finger. "Fuck you, Duchamp"

"Gosh, it's true" sighed Vern.

"Whatever" I said rolling my green blue eyes.

After a moment of awkward silence Chris said; "How about we play truth or dare"

* * *

**Chapter 6, Truth or Dare**

We all agreed to that, and sat in a circle, all in our undergarments.

"Alright, Jess, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" smiled Jess, pushing her dirty blonde hair behind her ears.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Gordie, like you mean it" I smiled wickedly.

Jess moved closer to Gordie, and they both leaned in for the kiss. Gordie was going to slow, so Jess grabbed his bare shoulders and pulled him forward. The kiss lasted for a good fifteen seconds. Then Jess pulled away quickly. Now it was Jess' turn to dare someone. "Okay, Chris truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Chris

"I dare you to kiss Mercedes" she laughed gleefully.

Chris moved in on me, and I let him kiss me, this kiss lasted for a lingering thirty seconds. When he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I just returned the favor.

"She said kiss not makeout!!!" Teddy called after a while. Chris and I pulled away from eachother and laughed.

After Teddy Vern Chris and Gordie had all gotten to dare someone, it was my turn again. "Okay, Teddy truth or dare?" I asked him, knowing that he would pick dare.

I was surprised when he said "Truth"

"Okay… what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I questioned him, knowing that the possibilities were endless.

"There's a lot to choose from" started Teddy, with a smirk on his face, he was up to something. "But I'm gonna have to settle on this…" he wrapped his arms around my waist, wrestled me to the ground, and kissed me hard on the mouth. When I say hard, I mean hard. At first I returned the kiss, but then he stuck his tongue down my throat. That's when I pushed him away, and pulled back. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Yep, that's definitely the craziest thing I've ever don…"

I cut him off by slapping him hard across the face. "Teddy Duchamp" I yelled "You just met me, and already..." I scowled at him, but I couldn't stay mad.

"No hard feelings, Cedes?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, "No way man" I sighed, "Skin it" he skinned my hand and I skinned his. "Just don't ever do that again."

"Fine" sighed Teddy, "I just wanted to see your reaction" he smiled innocently.

"Whatever. Hey guys, I'm board of playing this" I said.

"Me too" said the rest.

"Kay, lets get dressed, our clothes must be dry by know" explained Chris. It turned out our clothes were dry. I pulled on my jeans tight tank top, then my t-shirt. I jammed my feet into my motorcycle boots.

Soon we were all dressed. "Well I guess we'll see you guys around" I smiled.

"Sure" smiled the guys, "See you Mercedes, bye Jess"

"Bye" we yelled waving to them as we walked down the road.

* * *

**Chapter 7, On Mercedes, Chris' POV**

She had Ace's sharp features, but without the harshness. Her hair had obviously been dyed, like her brothers. It could be natural, I'm not sure.

As soon as Mercedes started to walk away she took a toothpick out of her pocket and shoved it into her mouth, just like Ace always did. She walked like him too. Unlike most hoods, who walked hunched over with their hands jammed into their pockets Ace walked with his head held high, and he always had on either his calm dangerous smile, or more likely his venomous _'I hate the world and the world hates me_' sneer. Mercedes was the same, except without the sneer, from what I could see she wasn't like Ace too much. But who knows, I'd just met the girl. She had a certain arrogant heir to her, as did Ace, the more I thought about it, the more they were alike.

And the more I thought about how they were so alike worried me, especially because I was falling for her, hard. I was falling for Mercedes Merrill, kid sister of Ace Merrill.

* * *

**Chapter 8, MSN, virginity and Eyeball Chambers, Mercedes POV**

Jess and I started down the long road home; well the road wasn't so long. We talked about how we were going to get back to 2008 and about how much we missed home. "God, I miss my MSN" sighed Jess melodramatically.

"Come on" I said rolling my eyes "MSN? Who cares about those stupid things like Facebook and shit?"

"Old school bitch" Jess joked shoving me gently. "You must be having the time of your life" she laughed.

"Sort have, I just wish the rest of my family were here too. I mean if they were, I wouldn't wanna go back to the future. I mean what do I have in 2008? An email address?" I sighed, as Jess looked at me concerned.

"You have more than that…" she said putting her arm over my shoulders.

"Name one thing" I asked.

"Um… well… you have me" she said quietly

"You're here now. That just proves that I have nothing," I sighed.

"You have your virginity" she smiled a goofy grin. I laughed. Jess could always make me laugh, no matter what.

"Yeah, you too doofus" I said giving her a noogie. "You'll always have your virginity"

"Hey" Jess said offensively a minute later. "I just got that"

"You just got that" I giggled, as we approached Jess' house.

Jess nodded and smiled, "Well see ya tomorrow I guess"

"Yep see you Jess" I said waving and continuing down the road to my house a few minutes away.

I entered the house to see Eyeball Chambers sitting on the couch. "Hey Cedes" he smiled his lopsided grin, which had always made me smile.

"Hey Eyeball" I smiled, "Where's Ace?"

"Oh, he's gawn for the night" Eyeball yawned.

"So what're you doing here?" I said poking him in the ribs as I took off my boots. If Ace or anyone else had been there I wouldn't have laid a finger on him, but we were alone so it was okay.

"Um... my dad's on a mean streak, he's been drinkin' ya know. So I decided I'd come here. I didn't know you were gonna be back though. Thought you were spendin' the night at Jess' place" he said taking a drag from his cigarette. "I can go if you want though"

"No, no it's fine Eyeball, on one condition" I stated

"And what'd that condition be Cedes?" Eyeball asked.

"No drinking" I said clearly, "You can smoke, just do not drink, and I won't either"

"Kay beautiful" Eyeball smiled goofily.

"Beautiful" I smirked swatting the backwards Yankee's cap off his head. I picked the cap up and put it on my head backwards. "How do I look handsome?" I laughed. Eyeball grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down so I sat on his lap. I leaned backwards and lye down with my legs draped over his.

"Wanna a cigarette darling?" he asked

"Sure" I said taking the cigarette from his outstretched hand, "Pass me the lighter" I demanded.

Eyeball smiled in mock sweetness and handed me the jet black lighter.

I lit my smoke then lay back down. "So… pick up any broads at Blue Point?" I asked breathing out grey smoke. The room was now becoming smoky.

"Nope, Ace, Billy and Charlie did, but personally they were all old skags, baggy old fuckin' sluts" he sighed.

I sat up beside him. "Ya know you're smarter than the guy's you hang out with. Smarter then Ace" That made him smile.

"You dissin' your own brother on my behalf" he put his hand to his heart, "I'm so touched" he said taking the Yankee's cap off my head, and putting it back on his own.

"Yes I know it's so hard for me to diss Ace" I said dramatically.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a fourteen year old" Eyeball smiled laying his arm across my shoulders.

"I know, you don't have to tell me" I said my eye's shining playfully. "You know I'm amazing"

"Hah" laughed Eyeball, "You're pretty hot for a fourteen year old" he said leaning in on me. '_This is not part of the movie'_ I thought to myself.

"And you're a pretty hot sixteen year old" I whispered into his ear. Why I said this, I'll never know. Eyeball kissed my neck gently; it sent shivers racing through my body.

"You like that eh?" he smirked.

I nodded, and he lifted my head so we were at eye level. "Never tell Ace" he said kissing my lips. '_Three kisses in one_ _day_' I thought _'score, first Chris then Teddy and now Eyeball' _Guy's certainly did like me in Castle Rock, 1959, and I think at the moment I liked it that way. My stomach flipped at the thought of Chris and Eyeball being brothers, but I let him kiss me nevertheless.

I felt Eyeball's tongue slip into my mouth and I kissed him back, then things started heating up, clothes came off and he laid me down.

As we kissed I thought about Jess saying that 'I still have my virginity'. Hah. Ironic isn't it? I was a virgin for another ten minutes.

* * *

**Chapter 9, The Morning After**

My eyes flew open suddenly; I was staring at the living room ceiling. I looked around. I was naked, and I was lying beside Eyeball Chambers... who was also naked. My heart skipped a beat, and I stood up, this whole get up didn't feel right any more. After taking a shower I grabbed my bra and panties and stuck them on. I slipped into my jeans, tank top, t-shirt and shook Eyeball awake.

My eyes must have been scared, because he gave me a look of concern. Then he looked at himself. "Go take a shower" I said, my mouth was dry. "Here" I said tossing him his blue jeans, white t-shirt, black jean vest and Yankee's cap.

"Thanks" he nodded when he came down the stairs after his shower. "Listen Cedes, about last night…"

"It's not happening again" I whispered teary eyed. What in the hell had gotten into me. Hormones, I guessed.

"And no one else can ever know babe" he said quietly. "No one"

We stood a few inches apart, but we weren't flirting like last night, I was nodding yes when Ace entered the room.

"What the hells goin' on?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"Nothing" I said thinking fast, "We were just having a stare off"

"She won" Eyeball laughed uneasily.

Ace could not know that Eyeball had spent the night, no matter what he could never know. Suddenly I seen something lying on the couch; a half smoked cigarette, if Ace saw that he would know that something had been going on last night. Eyeball noticed it too, our eyes both widened. 'Get him out of here' I mouthed the words to Eyeball.

"So when did you get here?" Ace asked tossing back his bleached blonde hair.

"Oh, maybe twenty minutes ago, he wanted to see if you were back yet" I smiled sweetly.

Ace nodded.

"So you wanna go grab me a beer Ace?" Eyeball asked hopefully.

"Since when do I get things for you?" Ace asked with a sneer.

"Come on" whined Eyeball

"If you never whine like that again I'll get you one" sighed Ace with a vicious snarl.

"Okay I promise" said Eyeball.

As soon as Ace left the room, I grabbed the half smoked cigarette and stuck it in my jean pocket, I looked around to make sure that nothing else would give Ace any hints about what had gone down last night and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

A few minutes later Ace came back holding two bottles of beer. He handed one to Eyeball.

"I'm going to see Jess'" I said. "Okay?"

"Suit yourself" said Ace waving me away.

"Bye Ace, see ya Eyeball" they waved to me and I left.

I tapped on Jess' bedroom window. "What" she groaned opening the window, "Oh it's you Mercedes" she smiled.

"I have nothing in 2008" I said sitting on her bed quietly.

"What?" Jess asked confused. "You have me and your virginity" she laughed, expecting it to make me laugh too. I didn't laugh this time.

"I have you" I said quietly.

Her hazel eyes widened, "Virginity?" she questioned quietly.

I shook my head 'no'.

"What happened?" she asked concerned, sitting down beside me.

"Last night…" I stammered, "He didn't rape me or anything, don't worry about that, I let him do it" I said lowly. "Last night it seemed right… we were alone, Ace was gone drinkin' with some skag"

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Promise you'll never tell another living soul?" I asked. "Pinkie swear"

Jess and I linked pinkie fingers and shook on it.

At last I said "Eyeball Chambers. Aren't you happy for me?" I asked taking in her stunned open mouthed face. "Your stunned silence makes me think otherwise" I smiled smugly.

"Yeah, it's just…wow" she sighed loudly.

I let out a laugh, "its okay Jess, I know you're jealous"

"Dream on Merrill" she said punching me in the arm. "So you're not all broken up about not being a virgin anymore?"

"Well…I was this morning, but after talking to you and thinking about it…I'm pretty proud of myself." I smiled, "but anyways, the bigger problem, is; How are we going to get back to 2008" I stated.

"Okay, we started watching the movie, then we both became sleepy, and next thing you know I'm in this bedroom" Jess said gesturing at the wide room, "And you're in Ace Merrill's car"

"So how did it happen is the question" I sighed putting on my goofy looking thinking face.

"Seriously, there must be some kind of portal or something" Jess said lowly, sighing through her teeth.

"Not in Ace's car though, I know that much" I said, Jess nodded, "It must be in this bedroom or sommit"

"Well, what are we waiting for…lets start looking!"

* * *

**Chapter 10, Ace and Eyeball**

Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers stood in Ace's house drinking beer. Ace's cool blue eyes took in Eyeball, he was acting sort of jumpy, and he knew exactly why. "Something happened between you and my sister" Ace said suddenly without warning.

Eyeball opened his mouth, then immediately shut it.

Then Ace had him pinned against the wall, "You were at my house last night Chambers" he said through clenched teeth, putting his and Eyeball's beer bottles down on the dirty living room table. "Tell me, what you and Cedes did. Did you kiss her? Did you fuck her?"

Eyeball shook his head 'no'. "Okay, I admit that I did spend the night, but I swear on my mother's good name that nothing went on between us"

Ace jammed a toothpick into his mouth and sneered "If nothing happened then why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place" he said, shoving Eyeball against the wall, harder.

"Because it looked bad, I mean we were having that stare off this morning, and we were so close, and when you came in… Me and Cedes figured that you would think that if you knew I stayed the night you would think that we did…stuff, but we didn't" stammered Eyeball.

Ace nodded, "Okay Eyeball, but if anything did happen, and I find out about it…you're dead" he said running his finger over his neck.

Eyeball's eyes widened and he nodded 'yes'. "Okay" he said getting out of the house, "alright"

* * *

**Chapter 11, Back at it, Mercedes POV**

I left Jess' house an hour later, we hadn't found any portal or anything. "See ya Jess!" I yelled, waving to her as I walked away, then I stopped, "Wait Jess, do you wanna come with me, I mean I'll have no one to hang with…so…yeah…"

"Sure, just let me get my jacket" Jess said pulling on a brand new jean jacket. The jacket was vivid bright denim blue.

"I just wanna grab a couple 'o' beers, do yall have any?" I asked shifting the toothpick in my mouth around.

Jess nodded, and a few minutes later, returned with two bottles of beer. She handed one to me. "Thanks" I smiled, looking into the shining yellow sun. It was blindingly bright. "So where da ya wanna go?" I asked squinting now.

"I wanna go see Gordie and the gang" she smiled.

"Yeah, me too…but I'm gonna feel awkward around Chris… after Eyeball last night" I sighed and shook my blonde head. "Um…can I borrow a pair of jeans and a shirt, or something? Because I don't wanna wear the same thing I wore yesterday."

"Of course" said Jess leading me back to her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Jess and I were prowling the streets of Castle Rock. I wore a pair of tight black jeans, and a revealing tight white cutoff shirt. The shirts sleeves were chopped off thin so it was like a tank top, and it buttoned up. I had the shirt buttoned down low so it showed the front of my lacey black bra.

Jess wore a pair of tight blue short shorts, and a loose cutoff green t-shirt. Her long dark blonde hair was in a loose pretty ponytail. We both had on light makeup.

Just then Ace's black Plymouth pulled up beside us. "Hey girls" Billy Tessio said leaning out the passenger window. Eyeball let out a whistle from the back seat. Ace was driving. Another car was behind Ace's, a blue convertible. Ace's fellow Cobra's, Vince, Fuzzy and Charlie were in it. Vince was driving.

"Hey Billy" I finally replied. "So what're you guys doin'?" I asked.

"Hey, Jess, get in!" Charlie yelled from the back of Vince's convertible. Jess shrugged and hopped into the backseat beside Charlie.

"Get in" Ace said, "We're havin' a race, and we didn't want you girls missin' out on it"

I nodded and got into the backseat beside Eyeball. "Hey Eyeball" I said biting my lip, and letting my eyes wander down his body.

He looked up at me, surprised at my flirtation. "Hey Mercedes" he smiled sexily. "Not all broken up no more eh babe" he said outta the side of his mouth.

I shook my head and smiled. "I want it to happen again" I whispered, so no one else noticed. We were giving each other sexy looks when Ace yelled; "Go"

The two cars took off, one on each side of the road. "Come on Vincey!" I yelled out the back window. "Aww, too fast for you" I laughed gleefully.

Jess smiled at me from the other car, I smiled back.

Suddenly I lifted my shirt and flashed Vince, which made him slow down, letting Ace pull up in front of him. "We beat your asses" I screamed flipping them the bird.

"Hey Mercedes, nice bra!" yelled Fuzzy from the blue convertible.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's great" laughed Jess. "But I really didn't need to see that much of you!" she yelled.

"That's just too bad then isn't it" I said acting prissy. Jess rolled her hazel eyes. Ace and Vince stopped the cars by the lake. Ace handed everyone a beer and we drank.

Then next thing you know I was stripping down to my bra and panties and jumping in the lake Jess and the Cobra's followed.

Jess was having a splash fight with Charlie and Billy. The two boys were beating her badly, dunking and splashing her a lot. Ace Vince and Fuzzy were far off drinking and smoking, so I went up to Eyeball and started to kiss his neck. We leaned against the bank, and I gave him a lap dance, then we did it again. Surprisingly, no one else had noticed, so we slipped into Ace's car, and started to kiss madly in the backseat.

Eyeball had me laid down with just my panties on, he wore only jeans. Our tongues were having a wrestling match inside my mouth, when Ace opened the car door.

We pulled away just as quick as we could and stopped, staring. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

**Chapter 12, In Trouble Mercedes POV**

I was stunned, and so was Eyeball. I sat up and pushed back my messy sweaty bleached blonde hair. "It's not what you think" I stammered.

"I think it's exactly what I think" Ace sneered.

Eyeball rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Get dressed" Ace said shaking his head, "And you know what, I don't give a shit, I don't give a flying fuck, go ahead and screw, just not in my car"

Eyeball pulled on his white t-shirt, and I pulled on my clothes. I fixed my blonde hair, and reapplied my makeup; rusty auburn red eyeshadow, black eyeliner and a thin layer of baby pink lipstick. Then I opened the car door, and left. I started to walk away at random, not caring where I was, just as long as I was away from Ace and the Cobra's. But not before I finished with Eyeball.

I found myself at the Blue Point diner. "What would you like honey?" a waitress asked, pushing back her tumbles of blonde curls.

"A chocolate milkshake please" I said handing her the twenty five cents it cost.

"Coming right up dear" the waitress said. A few minutes later she came back with a full frothy milkshake.

"Thanks" I said starting to drink it.

Just then Chris Chambers came into the restaurant. "Hey Mercedes"

"Hey Chris" I said quietly looking down.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked concerned.

I decided that because I liked him, it was better to come clear. "I can't tell you here" I whispered. "And promise you won't hate me"

"I promise" he said taking my hand.

"Alright" I said tears forming. I just realized that I liked him, really liked him.

Soon we arrived at the tree house. I sat right beside Chris, and told him _everything._

"I regret ever having anything to do with Eyeball…but…" I said crying. "You must hate me now"

"No, no. I don't hate you; I know how Eyeball can be, very convincing." Chris said wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"You…you don't hate me?" I asked in confusion.

"No Cedes, never" he said kissing my forehead in a soothing way. I finally relaxed leaning into his strong arms.

"You're not gonna tell the other boys are you?" I questioned, with a sob. "They'll think I'm a slut"

"No, no shh" he said shushing me with another kiss on the forehead.

"Chris" I said looking up into his sky blue eyes.

"What?" he said looking into my eyes. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, and then kissed him on the lips. His lips were warm, soft and welcoming.

We pulled apart, and Chris smiled. "I've wanted to do that since I met you" I said quietly.

"Me too" said Chris putting his hands on either side of my face. He put his head on a slight angle, and kissed me again, I parted my lips and let him slide his tongue into my mouth.

"God, you two get a room!" Teddy yelled making a puking noise. We pulled away.

"Talk about heart attack much!" I yelled throwing a stray comic book at him.

"Seriously" Chris said rolling his ocean blue eyes. He laughed, and that made me smile.

"Whatever" said Teddy, "so where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Speak of the devil" I exclaimed as Gordie Jess and Vern entered the tree house.

"Hey Jess" Chris said.

"Hi" she shrugged, "so Cedes…" she started awkwardly.

"I'm fine" I mouthed.

"Oh" she said finally noticing that I was sitting on Chris' lap and he had an arm wrapped around my curvy waist. "Does he know" she mouthed back. I nodded.

I motioned for Jess to come closer. Once she was beside me I whispered; "Are you and Gordie…you know…?"

A broad smiled spread across Jess' pretty face and she nodded. "Are you and Chris…?" I nodded back, she smiled.

For the rest of the day we screwed around in the tree house, playing cards and other random stuff. At around eight pm we decided that it was time to go home.

"Tomorrow, 12 o'clock?" I asked before parting.

"You know it" Chris said kissing me goodbye

"Like always" Vern added in.

"Well, see you Chris" I said kissing him lightly on the mouth again.

"Not if I see you first" he smiled.

And with that we left each going our own way; Jess, Vern and I left, Teddy right, and Chris and Gordie straight ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 13, Love is in the air, Mercedes POV**

I was approaching the tree house at a slow but steady pace. I wore a pair of tight cutoff blue jean short shorts, black Keds, and a tight red and white striped tank top.

As I walked towards the big old Elm tree that the tree house was built in I saw Chris lying on the hill by the tree. Shirtless with his head rested in his arms like usual.

I smiled when I seen that his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping. I tiptoed to him lifted one leg over his bare well built tanned chest and sat on him, a leg on each side of him. Chris jumped up a little when he felt my weight, but lye back down. "Hey Cedes" he smiled to me.

"Hey baby" I laughed a little, and leaned down kissing his lips lightly. He grabbed the front of my stripy tank top and pulled me down, so I was lying on top of him. I gave a little giggle, and kissed him. He flipped me over so he was on top of me, and we continued to kiss, he slipped his hand up my shirt, and rubbed my waist. He pulled away for a second said "I love you", to which I replied "I love you too" then we continued to kiss passionately.

We were just getting into it when;

"Do that in the tree house, at least!" Gordie exclaimed as he approached us, with Jess at his side. He looked over at her and kissed her.

"Look whose talking" I said from beneath Chris' warm body.

"Hey, you guys were hard core making out, I was just giving my girl a little kiss" Gordie sighed in a DUH way.

"Whatever" Chris said kissing me again. I swiped my tongue over his lips playfully. Then we were making out again, and Gordie and Jess went into the tree house. I wrapped my tongue around his and we continued to kiss madly. Teddy and Vern passed us with disgusted looks and proceeded to go into the tree house.

"Ah, young love" I remember hearing Teddy say. Then I remember him saying "Oh, no, not you guys too" to whom he must have been referring to Jess and Gordie.

After thirty minutes of non stop passionate making out Chris and I entered the tree house. As we entered, the others just rolled their eyes jokingly. "What?" Chris asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Nothing" said Teddy shaking his head of caramel blonde hair.

A smile broke out across my face and I patted Vern's black hair. "Don't treat me like a dog" he retorted. I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

"So whattaya wanna do?" Jess questioned kissing Gordie's cheek. Gordie's tanned cheeks flushed crimson, but his doe brown eyes shone playfully.

"I dunno…" I started flipping back my wavy pale hair. So again, we just screwed around for the day, playing cards, kissing etc…Then we parted, going home for the night.

* * *

**Chapter 14, Daddy dearest, Mercedes POV**

I entered my deserted looking house. No one was home, or so I thought, when I entered the living room my 'dad' was in the living room smashing things in a drunken rage. I stood quietly staring. "Dad"

"Mercedes!" dad screamed "I seen you with that Chambers boy today, I know what you've been up too, you're fourteen for god's sake, you're not old enough to be having sex!"

"But dad…me and Chris…we never did that…" I stammered

"Don't lie to me missy" Dad sneered angrily "I know you're sleepin round with that Chambers boy!"

"I'm not lying" I screeched louder than he had. Dad gave me a crazy look and shoved me down on the floor. I seen him take his brown leather belt out "No dad…" but it was too late, I was in for a long hard beating…and that's exactly what I got.

* * *

**Chapter 15, Chris Chambers and a lot of crying…Chris' POV**

It was late at night and I was walking down the street, dad had kicked me out. Not like that was a big change or anything. Suddenly I heard the sound of crying coming from the tree house. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion '_Who's in the treehouse at this time of night?' _I thought. Slowly I climbed up the wooden latter, and knocked on the door. "What?" sobbed a female voice.

"Mercedes?" I questioned worriedly. "It's Chris I'm coming in"

"Okay" she cried opening the trap door and letting me in.

"Cedes what's wrong?" I asked approaching her. Wordlessly she pulled her shirt up to show a brilliant array of purplish yellow bruises and belt lash marks. "Oh Cedes" I sighed "Come here" she came to me and practically melted into my arms. Mercedes leaned her head against my chest and she cried for a long, long time.

**Mercedes POV**

Chris' muscular tanned arms wrapped around me and I fell into them, leaning my head against his chest and crying.

Chris finally let go of me, he stared into my eyes. "Who did this to you?"

After a minute I gained control of myself and stopped crying "My dad" He lifted my chin and stared into my puffy eyes, swollen from crying. "I look like an idiot right?" I sighed shaking my head of short wavy blonde hair.

"No" Chris said gently kissing my lips. His lips were so soft and loving. "Show me what he did to you Cedes"

Without thinking I pulled my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. My stomach, ribs and back were full of bruises and whip marks. "That's what he did" I whispered.

Chris approached me and put his hands on my bare stomach. "Sit down" he said, taking out a blanket and unfolding it on the treehouse floor. I sat, then I laid down. "Can I take a look at what he did?"

"Yeah" I said tossing back my hair. Chris sat down beside me and looked intently at what my father had done.

"Why did he do this?" Chris questioned running his hands down my stomach gently.

"Cause he thinks that we had sex" I sighed closing my eyes.

"Oh" Chris stammered lying down beside me and running his fingers through my hair. I turned to face him.

"Yeah, it's not true though I didn't do it with you…I did it with" my eyes looked down ashamed. "Eyeball, I'd rather say it was you I lost my virginity to rather than your brother" I shook my head. Chris pulled me closer and kissed me gently.

"It's okay Cedes, we have plenty of time" Chris smiled sweetly. We stared into eachother's eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" I breathed grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling him forward. Our lips touched, and soon we were full fledged making out. Chris moved so he was on top of me. We pulled away.

"I'm gonna kiss you better" Chris smiled lightly beginning to kiss my bruised stomach. I shivered a little; he kissed until he reached my chest, covered only by that lacy suggestive black bra. He trailed kisses down my stomach then he leaned back up again and kissed my lips. "I love you" he whispered into my hair.

I stared into his sincere ocean blue eyes and smiled "I love you too Chris" I kissed his lips softly and pulled off his white t—shirt. I kissed his neck and chest lightly. "Can you un-do this for me?" I asked, staring up into his eyes. He quickly unclipped the frontal clasp of my bra, and stared at my breasts. I smiled "Like what you see?" I whispered leaning against his warm body. He nodded, kissing my lips. Slowly he undid the button of my jeans and i smiled. The sound of pattering rain began, and I showed Chris just how much I loved him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16, Waking up and pink shampoo; Mercedes POV**

I woke up with bright sunlight in my eyes, at first I wondered where the light was coming from but then I realized it was filtering through cracks in some boards. I was disoriented, where was I? Suddenly something clicked and I remembered that I was in the tree blue green eyes darted around, I was lying on the floor, half naked? with a blanket wrapped arounf my slight body. What, what happened? Then I noticed someone was lying beside me, also half naked and wrapped in a blanket. It was like a reply of what had happened between me and Eyeball. I let out the breath which I hadn't realized I was holding, when I seen that it was Chris, not Eyeball beside me. He was still asleep, so I quietly inched forward and pressed my body against his. Chris' soft blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey" he whispered into my bleach blonde hair.

"Hey Chris" I yawned and stretched out my snorted quietly. "What?" I asked stretching further.

"You look like a cat when you do that" he smiled playfully poking my bare ribs.

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No, no, it just looked funny" Chris chuckled, I shook my head.

"Ughh, I want a shower, I feel so dirty" I groaned, rolling over and shuuting my eyes.

"You just spent the night with a Chambers boy, of course you're dirty" Chris explained nonchalantly, in a joking tone.

"Yeah, yeah" I laughed gently shoving Chris away. "Spending the night on the tree house floor isn't exactly the most cleanly thing either"

"True" Chris said, lifting his voice at the end of the word. "But I still say you feel dirty cos' of me"

"No way man" I giggled, standing up and stretching again. Chris' eyes followed my legs up and looked at my body, clad scantily in just my bra and underwear. "Stop looking perv!" I laughed grabbing my jeans and t-shirt. I grabbed my filthy t-shirt and slid into it, then pulled on my equally dirty jeans. Chris got dressed too. "My clothes are so dirty, I need a shower"

"Me too" Chris sighed shaking back his light brown hair.

"My dad's not in, and I doubt Ace is home, so we can go to my house" I explained, Chris nodded and we climbed down the ladder and onto the dew coated summer grass. We set off for my house at a brisk pace. I unlocked the front door, "Hello" I called, there was no answer. "Good no one's home" I smiled, letting Chris follow me inside. I sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom, with Chris at my heels. "Here" I said handing Chris some girly smelling shampoo and conditioner. "You probably won't take as long in the shower as me" Chris looked from me to the pink shampoo and conditioner bottles."Hey its all the shampoo and conditioner in the house"

Chris began walking towards the bathroom, but he stopped in the doorway and turned to me with a smirk "So you're saying that Ace washes his hair with this girly junk?"

I let out a single noted laugh "No, he has his own, but if you used it I'm sure he would notice then personally kill you, or at least attempt to kill you"

"Like that's anything new" muttered Chris, walking into the bathroom.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a change of clothes from my drawers and my razor from my desk. Why it was in my desk was a mystery to me. Chris came out about ten minutes later smelling quite floral if I do say so myself. His waist was wrapped in a towel. "I washed your clothes" I said pointing to the neatly folded t-shirt and jeans on my bed. He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed and kissed his neck, jaw then finally his warm welcoming lips. I leaned up and smelt his hair, I couldn't supress my laughter.

"What?" Chris demanded crossing his arms toughly, which made me laugh even harder.

"You smell...like flowers" I snorted.

Chris grunted and pulled a strand of golden brown hair and sniffed it. "Jesus, I smell like a fucking pansy"

I was still laughing when I got into the shower.

* * *


	3. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, Getting Caught, Chris' POV **

I sat on Mercedes bed waiting. I drummed my fingers on the blankets. I can't help it, I'm twitchy when I have nothing better to do. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, and there was Mercedes, wrapped in the smallest towel ever, made to dry hair. "I forgot my towel" she grumbled in annoyance "and my clothes" I laughed, seeing her wrapped in the small white towel didn't bother me at all.

"Well that's your own fault" I smiled kissing her quickly. It was supposed to be a two second kind of kiss, but Mercedes deepened it and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist and she backed into the bed, of course being clumsy, she fell on it and pulled me on top of her. It didn't work out so badly I guess. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off with precision. "Mercedes" I mumbled into her neck. She laughed a beautiful tingling laugh. Suddenly we heard footsteps clomping up the stairs. Cedes froze, her blue eyes widened. It could only be two people, Ace or her father. Either one would be hell to deal with if they found us. There came a knock on the bedroom door.

"Chris, get in my closet" she rasped "now!" I went into her dark closet and closed the door, leaving it just a crack open to see out. The knock came again, louder this time.

"One minute!" Mercedes called "I'm changin'" she dropped the towel, haha quite a nice view I had, and pulled on underwear, a pair of pale blue jeans, a white bra and a semi-loose faded black Elvis t-shirt. "You can come in now!" Ace and their father burst through the door, great. She smiled and began finger combing her blonde hair. "Whadaya want?"

"I heard some ruckus comin' from this here room, is there anyone else here with you?" her drunk father shot her an icy glare, wow him and my old man should have drinks together sometime.

"Nope, that was just me singing and dancing around…and jumping" she added bashfully, man she was a good liar. "I might go see Jess later though"

"And I need my motorcycle boots from your closet; I left em here by mistake" Ace drawled, chewing his toothpick in two and spitting it on the floor. Mercedes went rigid and Ace noticed. "What's wrong, yall don't want me poking round your closet?"

"I just have some personal stuff in there" she said quietly, blushing.

"It's alright" said Ace stepping closer to the closet; I soundlessly backed into the darkest corner of the closet. "I know exactly where they are, I won't poke through your stuff Cedes"

Mercedes eyes widened "Honestly I can find them, if you'd just give me a seco-" Too late, Ace opened the closet door. I backed up until I was against the wall, when I felt something leather brush my foot I thought nothing of it, until I realized that what my foot had touched was Ace's boots. '_Shit'_ I thought, but I couldn't move now. Light filtered through the bedroom window and Ace saw me.


	4. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, Back To The Future, Mercedes POV**

I gasped when Ace pulled Chris out of the closet "what're you doin' here Chambers?" he demanded. My father's eyes stared accusingly at me. Ace gave me a stare "First Eyeball and now this pussy, what is with you and fucking Chambers kids"

"It's—It's not what it looks like" was that all I could think of saying? Ace dropped Chris and my dad grabbed him by the collar of the t-shirt he'd managed to pull back on. "No!" I screamed when I seen dad was going to hit him. Dad pulled his arm back, getting ready for a punch. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and I was sitting on my bed with Jess. "What happened?" I screeched, looking around frantically.

"I don't know" replied Jess; she still had dirty blonde hair so I must've still had blonde hair. That's when I noticed Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern sitting on my bedroom floor looking around worriedly.

"Chris" I cried running over to him "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine but…what happened?" he replied.

I sighed "It's a long story boys, so get comfortable…It all started when I bought the movie Stand By Me this morning…" After Jess and I had told the whole story the four boys looked dumbstruck. They believed us though, especially after I showed them the DVD remote and the computer.

"Are there flying cars?" Vern asked excitedly.

"Vern it's 2008, not 2679, we won't have flyin' cars for a while yet." I laughed

"Well this is weird" Gordie observed, playing around with the DVD remote, a look of thought in his doe eyes.

"But Cedes, how do we get back home?" Chris asked, his ocean blue eyes looking deep into mine.

"I don't know, Jess and I don't even know how we got into the year 1959 in the first place" I sighed, pulling at a strand of my pale blonde hair.

"It must be some sort of time portal, I noticed that there was a flash of light when we went to Castle Rock and when we got back to 2008" Jess explained looking around at everyone.

"Yeah. Okay so we were watching the movie one minute and the next moment I was in Ace's car and you were in the Hogan house. Then one moment I was in my 1959 bedroom with Chris and the next we were here" I pondered, furrowing my light brown eyebrows. "I just can't even begin to imagine how any of this happened"

"Me neither" murmured Teddy, wiping his glasses on his black t-shirt and placing them back on his face.

Vern's baby blue eyes stared at us worriedly. "Well what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know" I cried helplessly "But we might as well make the best of it, lets take the boys on a tour Jessica" I grinned "Lets see what they think of Ottawa Ontario Canada 2008"

"We're in Canada??!" exclaimed Chris, wide eyed as an animal.

"Yep" Jess smiled "You're in Ottawa, you'll have a nice story to tell your folks when yall get home" she laughed


End file.
